


There Were Others;

by Edie_Rone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, On Purpose, and fangirling about Elvis, and getting big mad, because that boi, but fox mulder was too busy ordering her around, conversation in the car, dialogue only, ed jerse mention, for fox mulder to not see pics of Edward Maurice Joseph Jerse and NOT think, giving him a fucking diploma, holy shit that guy looks just like me, i think that's tragic, is a goddamned doppelgänger for his dumb ass, mulder is dense af, scully has Needs ok, scully knew it we knew it carter was fucking torturing us with it, then idk what Oxford was doing, to see it and guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Rone/pseuds/Edie_Rone
Summary: Ed wasn't her only one-night stand, and it's fair to say Scully has a type.





	There Were Others;

“He wasn’t the only one, Mulder. Just the only one where I got caught.”

“What? Who? I don’t know what you’re–”

“No, not caught — that implies I’ve done something wrong, which I have not. I mean — the only one in which my privacy was breached.”

“Which — which exit are we supposed to take —”

“Exit 42, it’s not for miles and miles. I’m not — I know this may not fit with the way you see me, but I’ve never been cut out for celibacy. I have needs, and I’m not ashamed of that.”

“So — what, you just rack up an endless list of one-night stands? Every time you get the itch, you expose yourself to all that danger —”

“Not that this should matter to you, but it’s not an ‘endless list,’ Mulder. Fewer than ten since I’ve known you. And thank you for your concern, but I am very, very careful—”

“Until last week, yeah.”

“I’m going to let that go right now, because you’re trying to distract me, and I need you to hear this.”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to hear a _blow-by-blow _recitation of your secret sexual escapades—”

“Stop it!”

"But you --"

“Neither of us need me to go into the details. But the thing is, Mulder — the energy can only build for so long before I have to do something about it —”

“So why don’t you just — get a boyfriend or something? Some nice stable asshole with a nice stable job who won’t try to KILL YOU when —”

“That’s my point. That’s _exactly _my point. I don’t _want_ a nice stable asshole hanging around my apartment, or anybody else even semi-permanent, I’m already com— look, I find men, partners, for sex, when I’m sick enough of my own imagination, not to mention my own hands. And it’s fair to say I have a type, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“You — you just want sex, nothing else? No — no conversation, no watching movies on the couch, no waking up late and going to find bagels?”

“It’s EXACTLY the ‘everything else’ that I’m … goddammit, you’re dense.”

“Oh — hey, why are you crying? Here — shit, here take this —”

“Frustration! GOD. How can you not understand this? I want what I can’t have, so I take what I can get. I don’t want to tangle up my physical needs with the rest of it, not with _them_! Because …”

“Because what? Why not, Scully?”

“Here, let go of my hand — that’s our exit coming up.”

**Author's Note:**

> an @xfficchallenges submission for the dialogue-only prompt.


End file.
